chosen to die
by XAka-kitsune-toriX
Summary: First, me and Ed got into an argument. Then, i find Envy in my room wanting to kill me. Now, i am in the phone booth bleeding to death. Am i gonna die now? NO oc x character. R&R. side story to FMHMA. I dont own FMA or the song, but i do own Emi, Angel, and Yuki. song-Rain by SID.


Hi. This is a side story to Fullmetal and Halfmetal Alchemist. I couldn't fit it into the story line very well, so I'll write it as a side story instead but it is still part of the main story. I don't own any Fullmetal alchemist characters, but I do own Emily Elric, Angel Ray, and Yuki Blare. Mainly Emi's POV. R&R, enjoy the story!

-Emi-

Me and Ed got into an argument about what we should do next. I was so fed up with it and left them and headed back to the apartment room we were staying in. By the time I got there, it was already late evening. When I opened the door to our room, it was dark, but I realized a familiar presence. I went in and closed the door behind me and got ready for a fight. I walked to the center of the room and looked all around.

"Hey, didn't expect you to come." a voice came from behind me.

I transmuted my automail arm into a blade and spun around. The person had stopped my automail from making contact with them. I got a good look at him. A boy with long dark green hair and dark purple eyes, wearing black skin tight clothes, had a firm grip on my arm. I glared at the intruder.

"Envy."

He smirked "So it's the female pipsqueak."

"Don't call me a pipsqueak!"

I tried to kick him in the head but he dogged it and put a bit of distance between us.

"Why are you here?" I growled at him.

"To kill you." he said casually.

"What? I thought you said I'm not supposed to die since I'm one of your, so-called, sacrifices."

"That's true, but one of our sacrifices needs to die for our plan to work."

"Well I'm not going down without a fight."

I charged and swung my automail blade at him, cutting him a bit but it quickly healed. Then he grabbed my arm and kneed me in my stomach and threw me at the wall. I hit it hard but not hard enough for it to brake. I got back up and ran at him again, I stabbed him in his stomach but it also healed.

"Damn."

"You know it's gonna take more than that to kill me."

"Who is telling you to do all this?"

"Cant tell you that."

"Then what are you planning to do with your sacrifices?"

"Sorry, cant tell you that either."

"One more thing, why did you come after me and not the others?"

"Because you are weak when you're alone. I already told you enough."

He was right; without someone to back me up; I would have an 89% chance of losing. My brothers were always better at alchemy than I was, I'm mostly physical strength. With that, he turned his hand into a blade and was about to stab me but I was able to block him with my own. When he came at me again, he managed to slice the side of my neck and cut the chain of my necklace. As we kept fighting; I was getting all cut up, but his cuts all healed. We kept fighting for a while until Envy decided he had enough.

"That's it you brat." he grabbed me by the throat and held me above the ground.

"Let. Me. Go." I was having hard time breathing, I struggled but it was no good.

He slammed me on one of the windows, cracking it but not breaking it. He kept pushing me harder until the glass broke, and let me fall.

"Now Die!"

My mind went blank; all I was thinking about is that at this point, I really am gonna die. Images of my brothers, Angel, and all of the people I know, flashed through my head. That was the last thing I remembered before I landed on some wooden crates in the ally on the side of the building. Thankfully the crates were empty, but the impact results were really bad.

Obviously, the crates broke on impact; peaces of the crates impaled my right arm and the left side of my stomach, my right arm was also broken, and I was losing a lot of blood, fast. I didn't want to move since my whole body was in pain. I wanted to just say where I am and die there but I needed to tell someone about what happened so they could warn my brothers and Angel.

Despite the unbearable pain, I managed to get up and pull out peaces of wood impaled in my body. I stood up and dragged myself to the phone booth, the same one that Huges died in, and then called the last person I wanted to talk to, Mustang.

"_Hello, this is Central HQ, how may I help you?" _

"I need to… speak to… Colonel Roy Mustang… immediately."

"_Who is this speaking?" _

"I'm… the Halfmetal alchemist… Emily Elric."

"_Please hold Miss. Elric." _

-Roy-

Me, Hawkeye, and Blare were the only ones left in the office, everyone else left for the night. I still needed to finish my paper work, and then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Colonel Mustang, Emily Elric, the Halfmetal Alchemist, wants to speak with you."_

"Let her through."

-Emi-

"_Hello?"_

"M-mustang..."

"_Halfmetal, didn't expect a call from you, this is a surprise."_

"S-shut it M-mustang. I n-need to… tell y-you something… so you b-better listen."

-Roy-

"Cant you tell me later? I have work to do."

"_No. I need… to tell you n-now. L-listen because… I'm only gonna s-say it… once."_

"Fine, what is it?"

"_I n-need you to… tell m-my brothers… and Angel t-to…watch their b-backs… you t-to Mustang."_

"Why are you telling me to tell them? Cant you tell them your self?"

"_N-no, they aren't… here w-with me… and if I… t-try to tell t-them…I m-might already… be d-dead by t-then."_

"What are you talking about? What do you mean by you 'might already be dead by then'? What's going on?" this was starting to worry me, and I never worry about the Elrics or Ray. Hawkeye and Blare stared at me.

"_You n-need to t-tell…them this t-too. E-envy was w-waiting… for m-me in o-our… r-room, and I-I… h-had to f-fight him… he s-said he n-needed… to kill m-me… ugh…"_

"Emily, what happened? Why did he need to kill you!" I'm starting to get really uncomfortable now and the girls started to look worried now too.

"_H-he needed t-to kill… m-me for their… p-plan to w-work… ugh…"_

"Wait, you said you fought with him, what happened?" Hawkeye came over to me.

"Sir, what's going on?"

"_Envy g-got tired… f-fighting m-me and… h-he pushed m-me… out the w-window… ah… ugh"_

"Emily!"

"_I'm I-in the… s-same place H-huges died…"_

-Emi-

My wounds were getting worse, I was losing too much blood, and my energy was deteriorating fast. I was getting dizzy and my body was weakening. I leaned on the glass wall of the booth, slid to the ground and laid on the cold hard bloody sidewalk. I was having a hard time breathing , my vision faded, and I could no longer move. I heard Mustang calling my name through the phone.

"An-gel… Al-phonse… Ed-ward… I'm s-so sor-ry…" those were the last words I said before my whole world became black and silent. I felt something cool and wet run down my cheek.

-Roy-

"Emily, Emily!" the last thing I heard was her saying that she was sorry.

"Sir, what happened?"

"I don't know, but my guess is that Emily is dying." I got ready to leave.

"What!" Blare stared at me in shock.

"Let's go, we need to get to her fast." we ran out of the office and out of HQ.

"Well, Roy, aren't you worried." Blare said in a mocking tone.

"If I don't do anything and Emily dies, who knows what Edward will do to me then."

When we got to the phone booth, it was more worse than I thought. Emily was lying on the ground in a pool of her blood, she was covered with cuts, and deep gashes were on her right arm, the right side of her neck, and left side of her stomach. I checked her pulse; she was still alive but hardly holding on. I also realized that her face was drenched in tears. I picked her up and held her bridal-style, and then I ran to the hospital, hoping that she will survive.

-Ed-

We went back to the apartment building, hoping Emi cooled down.

"BAKA EDWARD!" unfortunately, Angel didn't.

"Angel, how long are you gonna keep this up?"

"Gosh, I don't know, maybe until you APOLOGISE TO EMI! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA TARI!"

We were about to go to our room but the man at the front desk stopped us.

"Excuse me, but are you Edward Elric?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Colonel Mustang called and said to call him back as soon as possible."

"What does he want now? Al, Angel, you two can go ahead; I need to call the bastard."

"Mr. Elric, he called from the hospital and he said he needed to talk to you."

"What did he do this time?"

I called the hospital and they got Mustang on the phone.

"What happened to you now you bastard?"

"_Edward, come to the hospital right away!"_

"Why should I?" the next person that spoke was Yuki.

"_Edward Elric, get here with Al and Angel immediately!"_

"Yuki? Why are you there and why do I need to go to the hospital?"

"_Just get your ass here this moment! Your sister could die and you don't want to come here to see her?"_

"What did you say?!" _'Wait why is Emi…?' _"I'll be there as soon as I can!" I hung up the phone and ran to our room.

When I was right outside the door, I heard Angel yell out my name. "EDWARD!" the door swung open and Angel ran into me "E-Ed." she held onto me and started to quiver.

"Angel, what's wrong?" she didn't answer; she only held on tighter and quivered more.

"Brother." Al turned to me.

"What is it Al?"

"Take a look out that window." he pointed to a broken window.

"Why is the window broken?" I was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Look down into the ally."

I walked over to the window and looked down into the ally like Al told me to. What I saw made my heart sink; there were broken crates with blood all over it. What's worse, Emi's necklace was hanging over the window's edge and it was splattered with blood. I grabbed it and ran out the door.

"Brother."

"C'mon, we need to get to the hospital fast!"

-At the hospital-

Yuki was waiting outside the hospital for us. When we got there, she led us to where they were waiting.

"You finally came." Mustang said.

"Where's Emi? Is she alright? What happened to my sister?" I thought I would lose it any second now, and I would have if it weren't for Angel.

"ED, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" she yelled at me and gave me a whack on the head.

"Thanks, I kinda needed that."

"Kinda?"

"Yeah, kinda. So colonel, are you gonna explain?"

"That's the second reason I called you here." he explained everything Emi told him before she blacked out.

"Aside from that, is she gonna be ok?"

"We don't know yet, that's why we're still here."

A few minutes later, the doctor that was tending to Emi's injuries, came out of the room.

"She lost a lot of blood, deep wounds and gashes on her arm, neck, and torso, and her arm is also broken , but she surprisingly survived through all that." the doctor looked down at me "You must be her twin brother, am I right?"

"Yes I am. Will she be alright?"

"Well, she's been through a lot. She is still breathing but I cant be positive if she will survive the night. All we can do is wait and see."

"I was afraid of that."

"You shouldn't give up on her yet, she is a strong girl to still be breathing after all that has happened. I'm sure she'll make it through. If you three want to say for the night, you can."

"Thank you."

We went in Emi's room and she was covered in bandages, the lower part of her right arm was in a splint, and she had an IV on the same arm. Angel was sitting on the couch, Al sat on the floor next to Emi, and I sat on a stool right next to her bed.

-Later that night-

-Angel-

I was listening to my music, getting sleepy, and I realized that Ed was forcing himself to stay awake. I could tell that he was tired because his head was bobbing up and down.

"Ed, get some sleep. Staying up like that isn't good for your growth."

"Speak for your self."

"You're worried about Emi. She'll be fine. Just get some sleep; you need to regain your energy."

"Well, could you probably, sing for me?"

"Of course Ed.

_rokugatsu no uso me no mae no hontou  
sepia ni shimaikomu  
yorisou to ka nukumori to ka  
wakaranaku natteta_

_"kimi wa hitori de heiki da kara... ne" to_  
_oshitsukete sayonara_  
_sono tagui no kiyasume nara_  
_kikiakita hazu na no ni_

_nariyamanai youshanai omoidetachi wa_  
_yurushitekuresou ni mo nai_  
_me o tojireba ikioi wa masu bakari de_  
_toomaki de kimi ga warau_

_ame wa itsuka yamu no deshou ka_  
_zuibun nagai aida tsumetai_  
_ame wa dou shite boku o erabu no_  
_nigeba no nai boku o erabu no_

_yatto mitsuketa atarashii asa wa_  
_tsukihi ga jama o suru_  
_mukau saki wa "tsugi" ja nakute_  
_"sugi" bakari oikaketa_

_nagusame kara kikkake o kureta kimi to_  
_urameshiku kowagari na boku_  
_sorosoro ka na tesaguri tsukareta hoho o_  
_kattou ga koboreochiru_

_kako o shiritagaranai hitomi_  
_arainagashitekureru yubi_  
_yasashii hohaba de iyasu kizuato_  
_todokisou de todokanai kyori_

_ame wa itsuka yamu no deshou ka_  
_zuibun nagai aida tsumetai_  
_ame wa dou shite boku o erabu no_  
_tsutsumarete ii ka na_

_ame wa yamu koto o shirazu ni_  
_kyou mo furitsuzuku keredo_  
_sotto sashidashita kasa no naka de_  
_nukumori ni yorisoinagara"_

When I was done, Ed was already asleep next to Emi's bed and he was holding her hand. I smiled at them and went to sleep myself.

-The next morning-

-Ed-

I was awake but I stayed in the position I was in since I was still tired. I thought I felt Emi's hand slightly twitch but I ignored it thinking that it was just my imagination. Then a few moments later, I felt Emi squeeze my hand a bit. My eyes flew open and I sat upright on the stool. This got Al's attention; he looked towards me then to Emi. I looked at her and she slowly started to open her eyes. She turned her head towards us and gave a small smile.

"H-hey guys." she spoke in a soft tone.

"Emi, how are you feeling?" I asked, and Angel woke up.

"Emi's awake!" she looked at Emi and relaxed "That's a relief."

"Besides my body aching a bit, I think I'm better now." she said as she tried to sit up, but I slightly pushed her back down.

"You should rest so you can get better."

"How did I get to the hospital? Last thing I remembered was that I was in the phone booth."

"The colonel brought you and called us to come here."

"So, Mustang came for me huh."

"Also Hawkeye and Yuki." Angel cut in.

A few minutes later, Mustang came in to see how Emi was doing.

-Emi-

I just stared at him for a moment, and then I looked at Ed and the others.

"Why don't you guys go get something to eat, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Here." Ed gave me my necklace and walked away.

After they left, I tried sitting up again but a sharp pain prevented me to move any further. To my surprise, Mustang actually helped me up.

"So how are feeling?"

"Just peachy."

"Well you look a lot better than you were last night."

"Ya think. Where's Lt. Hawkeye and Yuki?"

"They'll come later."

"Oh." then there was a moment of awkward silence.

"…"

"Uh, M-mustang?" I started to lightly blush but turned away.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, well, t-thanks for… saving me." I managed to choke out.

"Well, I just did it so I wouldn't get a beating from your brother, but your welcome."

I blushed more. Then I turned towards him and hugged him. I blushed even more. I quickly pulled away from him and a sharp pain went through my body again but was worse on my torso. I held on to my side and laid back down hoping that the pain will subside.

"You alright?"

"Ya think? And don't tell Ed I just did that." Mustang smirked at me "What are you looking at?"

"You know that you're blushing right?" he said in a taunting tone.

"…" I blushed really bad now and pulled the blanket over my head so he wouldn't see "Shut up! And never speak about what happen in here." but then I heard the door open.

"Speak about what?" It was Ed with Al, Angel, Hawkeye, and Yuki.

"Oh boy." Mustang and I said; we looked at each other.

"This never happened Mustang." I wish that was true.

-?-

A man sat on a chair in the middle of a huge room surrounded by test tubes and pipes. Envy stood in front of him.

"So the little brat isn't dead?"

"No. We should wait until the time comes, then we'll decide who will die."

**Read and Review**

**Thanks for Reading, and Check out Fullmetal and Halfmetal Alchemist.**


End file.
